


hold me until sunrise

by orphan_account



Series: Disown Me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always darkest (and sexiest) before the dawn. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me until sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of the Disown Me series, but can be read as a standalone. Oneshot.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.

A hiss broke through the quiet predawn air as Salazar’s tongue traced the head of Godric’s cock; Godric tipped his head back, moaning in an effort to keep his scream inside – Salazar’s hands, damp with sweat, were braced against his hips, cold and slick against hot skin: the only grounding sensation Godric had left as he writhed against the wall, his vision going supernova, stars and galaxies rocketing past his head in metallic flashes of color and light –

Metallic, _metallic,_ that’s right, he could taste blood in his mouth; his bottom lip was swollen and tight under his teeth; Godric could feel Salazar’s hair dancing against his thighs as the younger man swallowed his cock down his throat, hot and wet and _dirty_ – Salazar’s eyes snapped up to meet Godric’s; his tongue stilled, and Godric nearly screamed at the loss of sensation.

“Salazar – ”

Godric’s cock stiffened further in the cool air. He looked down incredulously at the distinct lack of Salazar’s mouth before his eyes rolled up in his head as Salazar licked, a lingering, hot stripe of warmth, up the length of his cock, then swallowed him again; he cried out, his hand fumbling down to his waist, reaching the top of Salazar’s head, his fingers tangling in thick black hair as his body quivered – and he was screaming now, coming, the world a white-hot blur, and Salazar was jerking away, disgusted – (“What the fuck, Gryffindor, you could have _warned me”)_ – and wiping his mouth and clambering to his feet –

“Godric,” Salazar said, voice hoarse, “Hey – someone’s bound to have heard that. We need to get out of here.”


End file.
